


baby, you chose the pain

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, ESP & Psychic powers, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Reincarnation, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Secret Past, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five years ago, after the murder of his father, Jaehyun lost everything. Since then, he and his little brothers Mark and Donghyuck have been on the run.One day, a wounded man lies in front of his apartment. Jaehyun helps the stranger, and little by little their relationship deepens. But the man, Johnny, is not who he pretends to be, and Jaehyun's dark past slowly takes hold of him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

_Hands skimmed over his thighs, leaving traces of fire on his fair skin._

_"I wish I could see you just once before I die," Johnny whispered, breathing against Jaehyun's neck._

_Jaehyun arched his back, offering more of himself, while covering Johnny's eyes and lips with his kisses. “Isn’t it enough for you to just feel me?” As he dug his fingers into Johnny’s shoulders, his voice was tinged with gentle mockery._

_Johnny laughed, and the deep vibration against his skin sent a pleasant shiver down Jaehyun’s spine. As Johnny grabbed his ass, Jaehyun pushed himself closer to Johnny's chest, gasping._

_“I can tell you're beautiful, Jaehyun, because my fingers and lips can feel it.” Johnny leaned back on the bed, slowly pulling Jaehyun with him. Another slow kiss melted their lips together. “I could draw you with my eyes closed.”_

_“Give it a try.”_

_Johnny smiled against his lips, teeth scraping across Jaehyun’s chin, taking a bite, leaving a unique mark behind. “You know I can’t, Jae.”_

_“One day, you'll be able to do it.” The raven strands on Johnny's forehead were brushed away by Jaehyun's fingers. Jaehyun kissed his right temple, and his lips trailed across Johnny’s cheeks, nibbling on his earlobe. Johnny moaned softly, sighed with his lips curling into a smile, and his arm muscles tightened around Jaehyun's waist. “I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to see me.“_

_“Even if the day never comes?”_

_“Yes, even then.”_

*********************

If Jaehyun had known that one fucking Monday would turn his entire life upside down - he never would have gotten up that day.

“Jaehyun! Good job for today. You can go.” 

Jaehyun heaved the last box full of smelly fish into the van and wiped the sweat from his eyes. His shirt was sticking to his body and his eyes, arms and head were burning. 

He had been working here at the river site since four o’clock in the morning, non-stop, hard work. He must have moved a ton of fish from one place to the other.

Jaehyun nodded, too exhausted to waste his energy on words, and pulled the plastic gloves off his hands.

Just as he was about to sit down on a stack of boxes, thick fingers dug into his shoulder like vices. Jaehyun’s body froze.

“Hey, Jaehyun. How about it - you and me, a quickie? I’ll tip you today for that, you know. “

Jaehyun didn’t turn around, his gaze boring into the ground, his hands balling into fists. Foul breath brushed his cheek, and he held his own.

“Not today. No time.”

Fingers dug so deeply into his skin that purple imprints would soon be visible on his skin.

“What, the whore got decency all of a sudden?”

“I said _not today_.” Jaehyun’s voice was as sharp as a knife. 

His colleague laughed while his boss gave Jaehyun a strange look.

“Didn’t you like it last time?”

Jaehyun closed his eyes, his chest caving as he exhaled. 

“It was a onetime thing.”

“Then why did you go along with it so willingly?”

But Jaehyun did not answer. He tore the fingers away from his body. 

He hated himself at such moments when he realized how dirty he really was. Being confronted with the side of himself that let a stranger fuck him in a dark room in the back, next to boxes of fish, in order to get enough money to pay the hospital bills.

With his pride thrown away, he had nothing left to lose. His life no longer belonged to him. For five years now, it no longer did.

*********************

Jaehyun stood crowded together with countless other people in the subway. Rush Hour, everyone wanted to go home. Rest, eat, talk to their families after a long, tiring day. He saw the looks of the other people in the window. It was pitch dark outside. They were all staring at him, judging. 

He knew that he reeked of fish and sweat, that his hair stuck tangled to his forehead and he had dark circles under his eyes. A woman next to him in a fine suit was scrupulously careful not to touch him, and her hand tightened around her friend’s arm every time the train shuddered to a stop.

Jaehyun let out a sigh. It was common for people to give him condescending looks and turn away. 

When his phone buzzed, he took it out of his pocket. People exited the subway behind him, and new ones entered. A never-ending flow of heads, lives, and problems.

_When are you coming by to pick them up?_

Jaehyun paused for a moment. He'd worked longer than usual today, and, fortunately, the babysitter didn't have any plans. Otherwise he would have had one hell of a problem.

_I’ll be there in half an hour._

"What kind of horrible smell is that?"

When Jaehyun looked up from his phone, he saw a young man clutching his briefcase to his chest and pinching his nose with two fingers. The two of them locked eyes. Fuck. As Jaehyun recognized the man, memories from the past surfaced. And the man knew who he was.

“Jaehyun?” 

Panic gripped Jaehyun's heart with its icy claws. He pretended he hadn't heard him say anything.

“Is that really you, Jaehyun?” There's no way. What have you been up to all these years-“

When the subway doors opened, Jaehyun stormed out, stumbling. Reflexively he held onto the shoulder of a strange man who eyed him with disgust as if he were the cockroach under his shoes. 

He mumbled an apology and let go, casting one last glance over his shoulder as the subway departed, and his childhood friend's stare bore deep into his soul.

*********************

“Jaehyun-ssi.” The babysitter opened the door and smiled at him. Donghyuck clung to her skirt, his mouth smeared with chocolate. She frowned as she looked him up and down. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Jaehyun was still catching his breath. He had run half the distance, having gotten off one station too early when he fled from his old friend.

Jaehyun crouched down and ran his hand through his six-year-old brother's hair.

“Hyukkie, I’m sorry I’m so late today.”

Donghyuck let go of the skirt and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun lifted him into his arms, ignoring the pain of his trembling muscles, and smiled when Hyuck pinched his cheek.

“Those two were as adorable as ever,” the young woman said. “Mark fell asleep after we made some little paper flowers. I’ll go get him now.”

She disappeared and Jaehyun listened to Hyuck’s lively chatter about all the fun things he had done today. And Jaehyun once again remembered why he could endure his life. His two younger brothers pushed him to get out of bed each day, to keep fighting, and to hope for a better future. 

When the babysitter returned with a sleeping Mark in her arms, Jaehyun put Hyuck down and took Mark instead. The soft hair tickled Jaehyun's chin as Hyuck's twin brother's head rolled into the crook of Jaehyun's neck. He then reached out and took Hyuck by the hand.

“Thank you for today,” he said warmly, and the woman smiled back.

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m sorry it’s always so early.”

“I don’t mind. Get home safe.”

Jaehyun nodded and walked down the stairs towards the street. Hyuck rubbed his eyes, but he remained brave and dutifully walked beside Jaehyun as they headed home together. 

They had been on the run for five years now. Five years in which he'd tried to make life as good as possible for his brothers. The two of them appeared more mature than children should be. He knew they were strong for him, just as he was strong for them.

A breeze blew across Jaehyun's sweaty skin. He shivered and raised his eyes to the moon. Even though he was so close to his family that he could hear Mark’s heart beating, loneliness lay heavy on his own heart. 

*********************

Jaehyun almost tripped over the plastic container that stood on the stairs to her apartment. The old lady in the apartment next to theirs always gave them the leftovers of her food. She said she made too much. But Jaehyun knew that she purposely always prepared too much so that she could share it with them. 

Her heart had been with Jaehyun and his brothers from the very first moment. She wanted to support them. Even if she didn't have much money and could only give them food. Jaehyun thanked her by helping around the house.

Jaehyun put Mark down on the couch and rolled out their mattresses on the living room floor. They did not have a bedroom in their apartment. 

He held his little brothers’ hands and sang them the lullaby his mother used to sing to him until he knew they were asleep. Sometimes he wondered if they felt lonely as well. The two of them had never heard their mother’s voice, and they would never hear their father’s voice ever again. Was Jaehyun really enough for them? He did not believe so. He had to give more of himself. But how if he had to work to get them through?

Sighing heavily, he rose, grabbed the trash and stepped out of the apartment. As he walked to the trash cans, his eyes kept closing. He shivered as he grew colder, his gaze fixed on the ground. 

Suddenly he paused when dark colored liquid crept across the ground until it reached his shoes. As a wave of realization washed over him, his breath caught in his throat and his heart raced. _Blood_. Fuck. That was _blood_ on the ground.

His eyes opened wide. Jaehyun dropped the bag and jumped to the side, when he saw long legs stretched out on the floor. As he approached a man slumped against the wall, his heart stopped. 

Blood was gushing through the man's fingers and his face was distorted in pain as his head dropped to his chest. His hand clenched around a wound on his lower abdomen and more blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

When he heard Jaehyun’s footsteps, he weakly raised his head and Jaehyun gazed into bright eyes, as silver as the moon.

“ _Please... help me..._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong withdrew his sniper rifle and rose to his feet. His knees cracked and the old wound in his back flared up like a raging fire. With stoic composure he ignored it, he always did. Just the sweet pain of a promise from darker days. _Right, Johnny?_

The wind whipped fiercely across the roof of the high-rise he was standing on, and he pulled his cap on, blowing out an exhausted breath. One corner of his mouth twitched, but the person he was mocking was himself. 

He activated his in-ear by tapping twice on his ear with two fingers. 

_“Did you get him?”_

Throwing the strap of his sniper rifle over his shoulder, he gazed into the deep abyss, watching toy cars speed through Seoul's late-night streets. Billboards in red, pink, and yellow flashed all over the place. To seduce people. To distract. To provide fake comfort. 

He pressed his mouth into a thin line, his gaze fixed on the spot where his target had been just moments before. His eyes caught a glimpse of a shadow, but he knew it was just his imagination.

_“Taeyong? Everything alright?”_

Taeyong crossed his arms, recalling the moment Johnny had sensed his presence. The bond they shared was still intact. Weakly, a fragile thread of red. Either of them could cut it and they would never meet again. But neither of them did. They would never dare to.

His eyes remained hard and cold as he smiled to himself.

“Target eliminated. Mission accomplished,” he murmured. With that, he entered the building through a trapdoor and dashed down the stairwell with lightning speed.

_“Taeyong. Are you confident about this?”_

For a moment, Taeyong hesitated. Then took five steps at once. “That’s all we can do for him. From now on, he’s on his own.”

_“They’ll find out he’s still alive and eventually figure out you lied.”_

“I know.” Taeyong had arrived downstairs and stepped onto the street through the back entrance. No one noticed him blending into the shadows on this side of the building because it was pitch black.

A black van pulled up, and Taeyong jumped in, settling down on the passenger seat next to Doyoung. 

For a long second, they scrutinized each other. Doyoung's head jerked to the side, and he slammed on the gas, spinning the tires. “I know,” repeated Taeyong, grimacing at the noise. “But tell me. Could you have pulled it off? Do you want to kill him?”

Doyoung's knuckles on the steering wheel turned white as he kept his mouth shut.

The bobble dog on the dashboard wobbled. Only one of forty-three that Doyoung owned. Johnny had given the first to Doyoung when he was twelve and devastated after Taeyong had stepped on his favorite Playmobil soldier. Intentionally.

Taeyong petted the dog’s head, a melancholic smile parting his lips. “From today on, Johnny Suh is dead,” he declared, leaning his cheek into his palm as he stared into the night rushing past him. Fast, loud, quiet - he despised quiet. With the world asleep, he heard his own heart beating. And having to listen to your feelings sucked.

The window misted up, and he lazily raised his finger to draw a sad smiley face.

Lee Taeyong _never_ misses a single shot. He was flawless, marksmanship to perfection, and he was second to no one. 

But today, for the first time in his life, he had missed his target. For the first time in his life, his fingers had trembled the moment he had pulled the trigger.

_John, I hope you make it out alive._

_Oh, and I’m deeply sorry for the grazing shot. Take it as a sweet, painful reminder that I still exist, so you won’t forget me - I’m selfish. You know, Johnny. I loved you._

_But from today on, I’m going to stop. I’ll let you go._

_Go get a taste of freedom._

*********************

_“Please... help me...”_

Jaehyun was used to dealing with ugly situations.

He'd seen a lot of broken bones and broken people. His jobs were not life threatening, but he detested those that had him vegetating behind a cash register. Work that consumed his energy so he was in no state to think about his miserable life - that’s what he needed. That’s what kept him _sane_.

How to behave, however, when a man was bleeding between your garbage cans - hard school of life had not taught him _that_. 

As he stood rooted to the spot, watching more blood drip into the red pool on the ground, his mind raced.

The man’s breath was rasping metal, and as he slumped to one side, Jaehyun’s body reacted of its own accord. He leapt forward and took the man’s shoulders before he could collapse.

A faint _thank you_ ghosted across Jaehyun's cheeks, and the man’s eyes fluttered shut.

_Okay. Think._

“Hospital. You need an ambulance.”

His phone was in their apartment. He’d get it, dial 911, and get out of there fast, because this was-

But as he stood up, fingers closed tightly around his wrist, gripping him with a strength a dying man didn’t possess. 

Jaehyun’s heart beat in his throat as he pulled at the stranger’s fingers and tried to break free. 

The grip became even tighter.

 _“No hospital. They’ll kill you. And me.”_ A whisper. Dark, deep, warm. 

Jaehyun flexed his trembling jaw. _Who_ was this guy? Mafia? Underground fighter? Drug junkie? Fuck, what if he really had the mafia on his ass now?

He should abandon this man. Consider the safety of his family. Call the cops and run. 

Jaehyun should never have taken out the trash.

But obviously this man was the garbage of someone who rammed a knife into people's stomachs for breakfast. Because that's what it looked like to Jaehyun. This was not a traffic accident.

Upstairs, his brothers were sleeping safe and sound and had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He didn’t want to leave them alone. Mark often woke up at night crying for his mother. If he didn’t find Jaehyun-

Jaehyun inhaled deeply into his lungs. He didn’t want any of this to be his responsibility. But there was a fading life right there, and it was up to him to decide whether the stranger lived or died.

It was not charity that drove him. Rather, he wanted to shake off the feeling of helplessness. A person had died before his eyes once - there wouldn't be a second time. 

_No big deal, then_. 

The man's lips moved again at that point. Very weak, every word caused him pain.

 _“...heals quickly...only....safe place.”_ His long eyelashes fluttered. _“....morning...healed ...”_

“The _hospital_ is a safe place. But you just said _they_ will kill us if I took you there.” Jaehyun’s voice trembled. Why he had the courage to speak at all - beyond his comprehension. Maybe because there wasn't much left in life that could surprise him. Maybe because he had already buried so much of himself. 

Just then, the man’s chest trembled in pain. Was he about to witness the man's death? This was bizarre. He was lucidly dreaming. This is-

And Jaehyun realized the man wasn't shaken by pain. His lips were curled, eyes crescents. He _laughed_. This bastard was about to kick the bucket, and yet he was _laughing_. This guy was fucking _madness_. 

As his silver eyes gradually opened, more blood leaked from the corners of his mouth, crimson smeared his lips. With a jerk, he drew Jaehyun closer, Jaehyun's body too stunned to resist.

 _“Watch.”_ The man breathed out and Jaehyun followed his gaze down his chest as he exhaled. Watch? Watch him die? Jaehyun was losing it.

Tearing the thin shirt open, the man’s long fingers traced the edges of the wound. He let out small groans of pain. But didn’t stop.

Jaehyun’s panicked eyes met the stranger’s and for the span of a heartbeat, they glowed like gold. Beautiful. Dangerous. Fascinating. _Superhuman_.

As Jaehyun tore his gaze away, the wound no longer bled as if a bottle of wine had been knocked over. The torn edges of the wound burned in a furious red, but only a single drop of blood hit the ground.

Just … _how?_

_“So...safe place. Yes? Please?”_

*********************

"He's not going to show up."

The sky colored in orange and purple where night met day.

They had been waiting in the parking lot for five hours and Jaemin's feet were iced to the bone. One reason might be that he had preferred his $2869 patent-leather oxfords over jump boots. 

Jaemin snorted and popped a butterscotch candy into his mouth. "Five more minutes."

"You've already said that ...27 times in the past two hours." Renjun, his assistant, remarked, stepping up next to Jaemin, who was leaning casually against the black sedan, a vehicle as long as half a skyscraper - in Renjun's eyes. When it came to Jaemin, nothing could be deemed too long, big, or expensive. 

"Clever boy," Jaemin grinned as he chewed caramel with his mouth open and crossed his arms. "You sound like my non-existent mother. Honey, I'm not going to be late for school."

 _His dental bill is going to go through the roof this month_ , Renjun thought. But then he thought he couldn't care less because Jaemin was swimming in money as the sole heir of SM-Entertainment.

Jaemin needed sugar like his life depended on it when he got stressed. And ever since he got acquainted with Johnny Suh, his day was a pure pit of shit that he found himself stuck in. 

"What are we going to do now?" Renjun inquired, smoothing out a crease in Jaemin's tailored suit.

Jaemin shrugged and tucked a cigarette between his curled lips.

His lips were constantly wearing an arrogant grin. Even at times he didn't feel like smiling at all.

"If he won't come to us, we'll come to him," Jaemin purred, a thick cloud of smoke billowing from his mouth. His pupils constricted and his eyes widened.

"Jaemin, what have you done?"

Jaemin burst out laughing. "Renjun, I wasn't a good boy." He raised his eyes to the sky. "However, I have not yet been punished."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun's muscles shook uncontrollably as his breath rasped. He wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with this.

He hadn't slept a wink the night before.

Jaehyun straightened up, his spine cracking, and ran both hands over his face with a nervous groan. He only needed ten more boxes to meet his daily quota. Then he'd be able to escape the fishy odor that was burning his nose. Then he'd be free of his colleague's lustful stares.

"Jaehyun?" 

As his boss approached him, Jaehyun's suspicions were aroused as the man's gaze twitched uncomfortably over his face.

The muscle on Jaehyun's jaw tightened and his boss suddenly fell silent for a moment.

"Please, come with me. I'd like to speak with you," the man then muttered and trotted to his office, which was located in a rusty container. Jaehyun stood there for a moment, hesitant, but followed.

It was a bare room. Desk, plastic chairs, refrigerator stocked with after-work beer, and a calendar of naked beauties on the wall to the left of the chair where Jaehyun sat.

"All right, Jaehyun." His boss swallowed hard and beads of sweat formed on his brow. Everyone knew he spent his days sitting on his fat arse playing online poker. Jaehyun, on the other hand, appreciated him for always treating his people with respect.

The older man fidgeted with his wedding ring. He had been divorced for five years, according to rumors. "I don't want to do it, but I have to because I'm the boss," he continued to speak without looking at Jaehyun. "There's a rumor going around that you're having an inappropriate relationship with a colleague." A sigh escaped him. His boss had to feel awkward discussing it.

Jaehyun knew what was about to happen and dug his nails into his skin where his fingers clasped his biceps.

"Jaehyun, listen. You're the best man I have. I know you're not stupid, no one knows what you're doing here." His boss drew a large envelope from his pocket and tossed it on the table in front of Jaehyun. "You and your colleague have both been fired. Make something of your life, kid. All options are still available to you. Don't end up like me, a loser."

Jaehyun gave a slow nod while staring at the envelope. His fingers slid over the wad of bills as he opened it. His thoughts flitted back and forth. The money would last a month, but he needed to start looking for something new right away. The job here had paid well, although it was inhumanely dirty work. Perhaps he needed a second job. Or even a third.

Sighing, he shifted his weight forward. His lips were encircled by a gloomy grin. Yeah, perhaps he should sell his kidney on the black market?

His boss then stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Jaehyun, be careful. Please don't come back here. Never show your face again."

*********************

Johnny was lying on the cold, hard floor of the garden shed, which the stranger had dragged him into in his despair. He couldn’t help but laugh at his dilemma. What had brought him to this point?

The moment he had noticed Taeyong’s aura, he had been sure he was going to die. Taeyong never failed to hit his mark. That moron’s heart was far too soft. Johnny couldn’t bear the thought of what they’d do to Taeyong if they found out what he’d done.

Still, it was Taeyong’s decision, and Johnny could only hope that his friend would make it through.

He sighed and sat up as best as he could; felt the warmth seep through his clothes when a ray of sunlight fell on his body.

The wound had healed, and the blood had dried up. He knew there was nothing left of it but a fine golden line, one of many that covered his entire body.

It was unfortunate that the guy had discovered him. He would have preferred lying in a dark alley where no one could see him, but that would have been dangerous. He couldn’t say for sure whether Taeyong or Doyoung would have changed their minds and cut his throat.

Johnny let his hands feel over his body, and a cynical laugh ran out of his throat as the plastic crackled under his hands. The stranger had wrapped him very nicely in garbage bags so he wouldn’t leave a trail of blood as he was dragged into the garden shed. Without a doubt, this guy was a formidable opponent, with steely nerves.

Regardless of what Johnny had told him, any normal person would have called the cops right away. Maybe the guy was filthy as well. In that part of town, it wasn’t unusual. Every night, illegal fights took place in the run-down area of the disused subway station, and the black market was just around the corner.

Johnny had previously taken part in them - until his boss found out and showed him what it meant to disobey. It wasn’t the first time.

Johnny sat up, blinking, and yanked the trash bags and moth-eaten blanket from his body. As pain shot through his eyes, he softly groaned. _Damn_. He had exhausted his energy, and now he was as helpless as a puppy.

In the past, it wouldn’t have taken him two minutes to heal his wound and move on. Today, however ...

 _No_. He had done that to himself for a reason, and he did not regret any of it.

He wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth with his fingers as the sun slid over his hair.

He didn’t have a choice but to wait until his abilities returned. Alternatively, hope that Jaemin was so angry that he was looking for him because he hadn’t shown up for their meeting. Johnny didn’t know if the stranger wasn’t going to walk in at any time with the police in tow.

Because that would be the stranger’s, the cops’, and Johnny’s death sentence.

*********************

“Jaemin?”

Jaemin ignored Renjun, nonchalantly. A skill he had gained over the course of his many lives. Useful, because most of the time he didn’t like what Renjun suggested. For Renjun was his conscience, and conscience kept him from having fun.

“Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiled as he accepted his chocolate-strawberry smoothie and placed fifty dollars on the counter.

“Jaemin!” 

“RENJUN!” he hissed back, stuffing Renjun’s mouth with the strawberry that topped his smoothie. “Please, don’t bother me.”

Renjun chewed the strawberry, swallowed, and crossed his arms with a sour expression.

With a snort, Jaemin exited the coffee shop. “Don’t act like I forced you to swallow a sweaty gym sock.”

Renjun’s expression told him that was how he felt every day after spending all of it by Jaemin's side. But Renjun was a devoted soul, and Jaemin knew well that he adored him like a brother. Really, it’s based on mutuality.

“We were going to look for Johnny, Jaemin. It’s not his style to not show up without telling us first. What if something has happened to him?”

Jaemin smiled and looked up at the bright blue sky, the corners of his mouth twitching.

_Don’t you miss it, Johnny? Seeing the sun?_

“Renjun, my one and only friend.” Jaemin swung his long black coat elegantly around his legs as he turned to face him. “Do you think I don’t give a damn about Johnny?” His expression changed abruptly, and the smile vanished from his face. He came so close to Renjun that the latter involuntarily took a step back. Renjun had a habit of forgetting how powerful Jaemin’s body was.

“No, no. But just to be clear, I- “

“Renjun,” Jaemin cut him off, his face lit up with a smile of fire and ice. “I’m not saying I don’t _want_ to track down Johnny. But I’m afraid I _can’t_.”

Renjun’s mouth fell open. This was unthinkable. Without a doubt, a man with such abilities-

“I’m not able to detect his aura.” Jaemin pressed the bright pink straw between his lips and pursed them. Slurped. “The fucking idiot is in big trouble.” He let out a snort. “I suggested that he allow me to implant a chip under his skin. That way, I’m sure which corner he’s in. It would be convenient.”

Renjun trotted alongside Jaemin on the sidewalk.

“So we’ll have to wait?”

Jaemin nodded, the shadows had vanished from his face, and he was beaming like the sun. Renjun was well aware of what he hid behind the mask.

“I’d like to pay a visit to someone. Let’s get started, Renjun; today will be an exciting day.” He came to a halt as his gaze was drawn across the street to a large advertisement on a skyscraper, promoting the most popular boys’ band in Korea. However, Jaemin only saw one face: _Jeno’s._

He sighed heavily, pressing his lips into a thin line. The pain in his heart was excruciating.

_Hey, Jeno. Are you happy in this life without me?_

*********************

There were more pleasant things to do than purchase a plush elephant while a bleeding man lay in your garden shed.

Jaehyun’s fingers trembled as he paid, feeling rather stupid as he tucked the giant thing wrapped in plastic under his arms. But he didn’t have a choice. When he had taken the wounded man to the garden shed and had made sure that the wound was not bleeding again, he had immediately returned to the house to check on his brothers.

Both had cowered in front of the door, Mark sobbing and Hyuck beside him, helpless in his attempts to console his brother.

Mark had finally calmed down after Jaehyun had promised him a plush elephant. _Good old bribery_.

Jaehyun wanted nothing more than for the man to be gone when he got home. That this problem had been solved on its own. His mind couldn’t believe it had actually happened. Maybe that’s why he was so strangely calm. However, he was taken aback by the fact that he had not been afraid of the man after his first shock. Something had irritated him. When he had touched him, his heart had calmed down. _It’s completely illogical_. He shouldn’t dwell on it any longer.

He walked down the street with his phone in his hand, looking at the screen and texting his best friend Taeil that he needed a favor. Taeil should pick up his brothers today until Jaehyun’s problem inside the garden shed was resolved. Never in his life would he put his brothers in danger like this again.

Distracted, his shoulder collided with a man who stood motionless in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at an NCT advertising as if he just had the greatest philosophical epiphany of the century.  
Jaehyun looked up from his phone, startled, and quickly mumbled an apology. The young man’s head jerked around to face him, piercing him with frosty eyes before revealing the most beautiful smile Jaehyun had ever seen on a human’s face. Jaehyun blinked at him.

As the stranger examined him from head to toe, Jaehyun repeated, “I’m ... sorry?”

The man simply puffed in amusement and sipped his smoothie calmly.

“Well, _interesting_.”

Jaehyun’s brows furrowed, bewildered.

The other man cocked his head, a grin on his face as if he knew something Jaehyun didn’t. Jaehyun had a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickened his steps, feeling the stranger’s eyes on the back of his neck.

_Yoonoh, it’s great to see you again. I hope life isn’t too hard._


	4. Chapter 4

“S-Seulgi?” Hyuck set his Play-doh man aside and turned to his babysitter, who was trying to ease Mark’s fears of fruit. Mark disliked fruit because his favorite uncle, Ten, disliked it as well. Hyuck knew this, but Hyuck didn’t understand it. But since Hyuck didn’t understand much in life anyway, it was fine.

The young woman smiled at him and grabbed Mark just as he tried to flee. Mark didn’t stand a chance against her. Seulgi was a strong opponent and very, very smart, almost as smart as their big brother. But not as smart as Hyuck, who, according to Jaehyun, is the smartest person on the planet. Yes, that’s correct!

He declared resolutely as if he were a miniature general, “Jae needs dinner tonight.”

She giggled. “Should we prepare something for him?” 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Hyuck gave a wide smile and a whirlwind of nods. In the meantime, Mark pushed the plate of apple slices under the couch. “Scrambled eggs, please. Because Mom used to make scrambled eggs for him, he really enjoys them!”

Hyuck had been told by Seulgi that their older brother couldn’t play all day. He had to do things he didn’t enjoy, which is why he was always exhausted and why they should help him. Taeil always said that having a full stomach made life more enjoyable, so Jae simply needed to have a full stomach and he had as much fun as Hyuck and Mark. All of it made sense.

“Okay, let’s make him scrambled eggs.” She took a step forward. “You still need to eat the apples, Mark. I don’t want to sit on the moldy fruit that you shoved under the couch cushions, understood?”

“But... But Ten said fruit is scary.” Mark gave her a wide-eyed stare and he appeared to be terrified of the large, mean fruit demon.

“Fruit is not a bad thing, Mark. Ten is just teasing you; don’t believe a thing he says.”

“Seulgi, where do eggs come from?” Hyuck questioned abruptly.

Seulgi approached him and ruffled his hair. “Chicken lay eggs.”

“Why do chickens lay eggs?”

“Because nature designed it that way.”

“But why only chickens? Why can’t I lay eggs as well?”

She let out a sigh. “Well, because you’re not a chicken. Chickens lay eggs so that we can make Jaehyun scrambled eggs right now.”

Hyuck’s eyes grew big and shiny. “That’s very thoughtful of the chickens.”

“That’s right, just like it’s nice of apple trees to-“

When the doorbell rang, she was interrupted. “Well, shall we go see who’s paying us a visit?”

Before Seulgi could jog after them, Mark and Hyuck enthusiastically nodded and dashed to the door like two puppies. Mark bravely opened the door a crack, hoping it was Jaehyun. He squawked gleefully when he saw who was standing there, and Hyuck jumped on the spot.

“Jaemin! It’s Uncle Jaemin!”

Jaemin flashed them a dazzling smile. “Hello there, my two little angels. Nana has been missing you.”

*********************

“Are you ready to go?” Doyoung gazed at Taeyong, who was staring at the door with cold eyes. A massive door with two wings made of heavy oak wood; the kind that you flung open with both hands to make a grand entrance. Doyoung, however, would gladly burn it to ashes.

As he watched Taeyong stiffen, flames licked on his fingertips, barely visible.

Taeyong’s mouth twitched slightly. “There’ll never be a time when I’m ready to confront him.” He sighed. “Recall what we’ve discussed?”

Doyoung gave a quiet nod and looked at Taeyong. It would be an understatement to say that he was extremely worried. Everything could go to hell because they were trying to save Johnny’s ass. The bastard should consider himself fortunate to have such good friends.

“It would have been better if you had shot him in his pretty butt,” Doyoung spoke in a hushed tone.

As Taeyong laughed softly, no longer looking like a statue made of ice, Doyoung smiled as well.

“He would have deserved that, huh?” Taeyong’s voice was warm, and Doyoung’s heart tightened a little. Right. Taeyong and Johnny were something he would never understand. And would never have.

Doyoung quickly pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind.

“Okay. Let’s get this over with,” he said, squaring his shoulders, raising his hand, and knocking three times.

Seconds passed, and their internal tension - at least Doyoung’s, because Taeyong seemed to shut down his emotions in such situations - became unbearable.

Then the door slowly creaked open, and Chanyeol, their boss’s right-hand man, motioned for them to come in.

The space they were about to enter was surreal. As if they had stepped one foot into paradise. The ceiling was several meters high, and the light shone down as if they were standing under the sun, but it was artificial. Doyoung marveled each time at how such an unreal place could be created, with tropical trees, plants, and flowers forming a colorful, magical scenery.

They followed Chanyeol down a winding path until they came to a large stone fountain with a statue of Poseidon and his divine horses in the center, water gushing from their gaping mouths.

Doyoung’s eyes wandered to where their boss was sitting next to the fountain, under the shade of a banana tree.

His snow-white hair stood out in all directions as he wore light linen clothing and was barefoot. His features were youthful, even, and attractive. When he noticed his two visitors, he looked up from his book, blinking lazily.

“Ah,” he said, a small smile lit up his face. “Taeyong. Doyoung.”

Lithely, the man stood up and Doyoung’s blood froze in his veins as the power he radiated washed over his body.

Simultaneously, they fell to their knees, lowering their heads.

“We have successfully completed the mission,” said Taeyong. “Johnny is dead, as you wanted, Baekhyun.”

“Is that so?” Baekyhun let out a clear, bright laugh. “Then tell me one thing, Taeyong: where is his body?”

Doyoung’s skin turned ashen, Taeyong remained unfazed.

“Doyoung had no choice but to burn it because there was a pedestrian nearby and we couldn’t risk being discovered.”

Baekyhun arched his brow. “And because you’re such a nice guy, you ignored my orders and spared the innocent man?”

“Please forgive me, master.”

“Shall I do that? Forgive you?”

Baekhyun knelt in front of Taeyong, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking the latter’s head back into his neck. He stared at Taeyong as if he were his prey, and would sink his teeth into his throat at any moment. 

Taeyong’s face remained expressionless, and Doyoung’s knees trembled uncontrollably.

“Chanyeol?” Baekyhun’s voice sounded so sweet as if honey was dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Yes?”

Baekhyun chuckled and said, “Lock them up, both of them.” He then let go of Taeyong and trailed his fingertips across Taeyong’s lips. “Taeyong. You’re the one I least expected to have such a slip-up. I understand how much Johnny meant to you.” Baekhyun rose to his feet and picked a large red flower from a nearby bush. “It’s difficult for me as well, because the sharpest sword had to die.” He sat down near the fountain’s edge and released the crimson flower which peacefully floated on the surface after falling into the water. “However, after he did that to himself, what other use did he have for us?”

Baekhyun gave a gentle smile. “For a tragic character, a tragic ending. It’s beautiful.”

*********************

_Okay, Jaehyun. You’re opening this shitty door to this shitty garden shed right now, and everything’s good again. The stranger's gone and all was just a nightmare because you’re overworked._

As he reached for the door handle, his fingers trembled, and a picture of last night flashed across his mind. His brain had been branded with the stranger’s face and all the blood he’d been lying in. Jaehyun was terrified, but also angry because he had spent three hours scrubbing blood from the floor next to the garbage cans. For a death threat and a pile of problems, he had put in three hours of hard, unpaid labor.

What had he done to earn such a fate?

He pushed the door open, just a crack, carefully. The room would be empty. That was his sacred mantra, which he kept repeating in his head.

“Welcome home, honey! I’ve been dutifully waiting for you.”

With a bang, Jaehyun slammed the door shut again, and his chest shook as he balled his hands. Clenching his teeth, he pressed his palms against his temples. _Fuck it. Oh, my goodness. What-?_

 _All right, Jaehyun. Stay calm_. At least the man was alive and in a good mood for whatever kinky reason. This one was a really grim joke. _Where’s the hidden camera?_

After a long moment of hesitation, he opened the door and walked in. A wide grin accompanied the silver eyes that shimmered at him.

“You survived the night,” Jaehyun stated flatly, relieved that there was no blood on the floor.

“You seem disappointed. Don’t worry, I’m not going to take it personally.” The stranger was leaning against the wall, one arm casually draped over his knee. He cocked his head to the side. “I told you I'd be healed in the morning.“

Jaehyun gracefully ignored him. “I want you to get out of here. _Now_.”

The stranger laughed. “Ah, hm, yes. Good suggestion, you’ve got a brilliant mind. There’s only one tiny insignificant problem.”

Jaehyun let out a snort. He should call the police.

He couldn’t, though.

He couldn’t reveal his family’s identity to the authorities because no one knew they lived here. He remembered too well that one night, two years ago, the last hitman had tried to kill him. He hadn’t arrived in time to protect both Mark and Hyuck. Mark would have to live with the scar on his arm for the rest of his life. Jaehyun had failed before, and now he was in even more trouble.

“What’s your problem?” He was not in the mood to play this game. What was the point of it all? The situation was serious, and this man’s arrogant smile out of place.

With a quick wave, the man said, “Come over here.”

“So you can you stab a knife in my throat? No, thank you.”

“Oh, you were less afraid of touching my body last night.”

“You bled like a pig last night!” Jaehyun retorted.

“Fair enough.” The stranger chuckled, and Jaehyun realized what was bothering him as he examined him more closely. His eyes were not directly focused on him. The man appeared to be gazing at him, but he wasn’t. Jaehyun took a cautious step closer, eyes narrowing. He raised his hand and waved as slowly as he could, feeling a little silly about it. The guy remained silent.

It only got creepier from there.

“Who...who are you?” Jaehyun demanded, even if it was the last question he should have asked. _Dangerous_. But his mouth did not listen to the commands of his mind.

The stranger shrugged. “Oh, no one of importance. A blind homeless man, as you’ve just discovered, right?”

He abruptly stood up and soundlessly took a step toward Jaehyun at an inhuman speed.

When he saw how tall the guy was, Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“Stop right there,” Jaehyun whispered, his jaw tightened, his muscles tensed.

Jaehyun wanted to turn around and run away, but the gleaming silver kept him from doing so. He was unable to move. 

When neither of them said a word, the tension between them grew to agonizing levels. They simply stood there, unmoving, staring at each other.

The stranger then slowly raised his fingertips, drawing Jaehyun’s attention to the movement. As they touched Jaehyun’s cheek, he held his breath. He _needed to move_ , but his body froze in place.

_His bones shook with a piercing scream of pain._

_A split second later, his body was on fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there to all the nice and awesome people reading this story! I had a lot of fun writing this and my imagination is running wild with this fic. It might be confusing at first but I'll reveal all the stuff going on there with each chapter. Oh, and I'm really curious what you think about it hehe.
> 
> From now on I'll update more slowly because the next semester is starting, but I'll update on a regular basis. 
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not having a beta and English isn't my first language but I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
